The present invention relates to an adjustment assembly and in particular to an adjustment assembly having a stepped gear that is rotated about an axis of rotation to create a variable gear ratio.
A push-pull type tilt lever assembly for a steering column assembly typically includes a tilt lever that is oriented in an axial direction relative to a steering column. The tilt lever facilitates locking and unlocking of the steering column assembly in tilt as well as telescopic operations. The tilt lever usually includes a cam assembly that is rotated to generate a force that releases or locks one or more brackets with a steering column shaft. Specifically, the steering column assembly may include a number of brackets such as, for example, a rake bracket and a compression bracket that are positioned relative to one another to facilitate adjustment of the steering column. An operator actuates the tilt lever by either pushing or pulling the tilt lever, which in turn locks or unlocks the steering column assembly.
Some drawbacks may exist when employing a cam assembly to release and lock the brackets in a steering column assembly. For example, sometimes the effort needed to actuate the tilt lever in a back and forth direction by an operator may vary, which is caused by eccentricity of the cam assembly. For example, in a 2-pin or 3-pin type cam, the pins travel within an angled or ramped slot, which creates the varying effort that is typically required by an operator.